There are several conditions, such as hallux valgus, or more commonly “bunions”, which result from congenital deformation or which arise as a result of repeated use type injuries. Surgical intervention that includes surgical sectioning of bone or an “osteotomy” is often used to restructure the bones as a treatment for such conditions. For example, the chevron translational osteotomy, of the first metatarsal with which the present invention might be used, is typically used to treat a condition that is the result of adult acquired metatarsal deformity. The present invention is likewise useful for other conditions of the foot or hand that result from prior trauma, surgical intervention or defects from birth or that develop with age (such as rheumatoid arthritis).
Examples of some of the procedures with which the present invention could be used include hallus valgus and hallus rigidus corrections, and bunionectomies. Other applications which could use the present invention include first and fifth metatarsal chevrons, translational osteotomies, closing wedge osteotomies, pediatric femoral osteotomies, metacarpal and calcaneal rotational osteotomies, intraarticular osteotomies and hand and wrist realignment osteotomies.